Just When One Dead Priestess Was Enough
by Midnight Shadow01
Summary: the dead presitess pendant is in the hands of Kikyou which causes the bearer to form clones. their mission: destroy Inuyasha. Can inuyasha defeat the clones before he accidenatally kills the real Kikyou?
1. Chapter 1

**Just When You Thought One Dead Priestess Was Enough**

_Youkai no Kira_

Summary: the dead priestess pendant is in the hands of Kikyou which causes the bearer to form clones. Their mission: destroy Inuyasha. Can Inuyasha defeat the clones before he accidentally kills the real Kikyou?

The dead priestess of the Western Lands, finds herself one afternoon, wandering about with a full supply of arrows in her possession. Kikyou, with her cold body, pale skin and long jet-black hair, looked up at the sky into the setting sun. She sighs and continues her short journey to a mountain by the river.

The climd took no more than half an hour and the sky was growing dark. Kikyou arrived at the entrance of a small cave with a fire burning wildly. A young girl, no more then eleven was trying to contact the dead. Kikyou made a frustrated and disgusting look at the child.

"Are you the wizardling by the name of Kotoko?!" Kikyou demanded to the girl.

The girl stopped her summoning spell which casued the fire to calm down. The child look towards Kikyou. "I am."

"Why are you summoning back the dead?" Kikyou asked.

Kotoko's tone soon got serious. "That's none of your concern, Lady Kikyou!"

Kikyou's eyes went wide as she underestimated the girl's powers. Kotoko continued. "I have forseen this, Lady Kikyou. You are here for the jewel shard that's embedded in my pendant, are you not?"

Kikyou's eyes narrowed. "Yes."

"Why?" Kotoko questioned. She hated strangers as well as priestesses; especially dead ones.

"As you put it, that's none of your cocern!"Kikyou was being frustrated. "Give me the jewel!"

"No!"

"you are lucky that I haven't killed you yet. I'm being nice. give me the jewel!!"

"I don't care if your being nice to me. This jewel is the only thing I have left of my mother has given me before she died. And it's the only way i can contact her from the dead. If you want it so badly, you have to kill me forit!" Kotko explained.

"So be it." Kikyou retrieved her weapon andamied it at Kotoko. She fired her arrow and Kotoo disappereaed in a blue light leaving th ependant behind.

Later on that night, Kikyou had the pendant around her neck, tired from so many purifications that day, plus needing more arrows. The priestess had her won hut in a distant village, away from the Bone Eater's well.

Kikyou crashed for the night, after making stew and burning out the fire. The harvest moon shon brightly on the land, especially the pendant hanging around her neck. the pendant started to glow brighter with every clone itr mdae of the sleeping priestess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just When You Thought One Dead Priestess Was Enough**

_By: Youkai no Kira_

Early morning of thenext day, Kgome sats her goodbyes to Inuyasha and friends before jumping in the well to the future. The last image that Kagome captured, was a smiling Kikyou, watching her from a distance in the deep parts of the forest.

Inuyasha watched Kagome leave with a new scent filling the air. Kikyou's soul collectors were in a distance. For once, Inuyasha didn't follow. He just got up and went with his friends to Kaede's village.

To their surprise, Kikyou was with Kaede in her hut, speaking to one another as if nothing has changed. Kikyou stopped in mid-sentence when she saw them arrive.

"Good morning!" she said in an unusual cheerful tone. "And how is verybody this morning?"

Inuyasha and firends blinked twice in confucsion. They have never heard Kikyou to be in a cheerful tone. In unison, everyone took a giant step back as Kikyou got up and a took a step forward.

"Don't be shy! I'm just a lonely priestess looking for happiness! So why don't we put all our differences aside and call it a day?!" Kikyou said with a smile.

Both Miroku and Inuyasha's jaws dropped. Sango desperately wanted to run and Shippou and Kirara were already ahead of them.

Traveling down a narrow dirt path, Inuyasha and his companions went to the next village.

"Somthing was wrong with her. Couldn't you tell?" Sango asked.

"Yes. Somthing is different about her, especially her appearance." Mirou chimed in.

"Even her scent was a little off." Inuyasha added.

Shippou ran on all fours and jumped on Miroku's shoulder. "Have you noticed that her soul collectors weren't around and she was wearing some strange necklace?"

Everyone stopped and looked towards Shippou. "Necklace?" they said in unison.

They reahced the next village and to their surprise, Kikyou was there doing landuary. Inuyasha and friends, slowed their fast pace to an efforted walk. Kikyou sensed them and turned around with big smile on her face.

"Well hello! I wasn't expecting to see you a ll here! Please. Feel free to make yourselves at home!" Kikyou said with a smile that scared them. They shook their heads in unison and headed for the hills.

* * *

" Okay I announce it official. Kikyou is possessed." Inuyasha said silghtly out of breath.

"Wasn't she already?" Miroku asked.

Minutes later as Inuyasha and his friends were silently sitting under a shady tree, Kikyou arrived, armed and silent. Everyone expected for her to snap like she did earlier but something was different about her. The priestess aimed her sacred arrow at Inuyasha's head with the strange pendant wrapped around her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just When You Thought One Dead Priestess Was Enough**

_By: Youkai no Kira_

_Chapter Three_

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he tried to escape Kikyou's lightning fast sacred arrows. Kikyou was now firing four arrows at the same time on her bow. Somthing that Inuyasha witnessed before in his past that Kikyou couldn't even master. Shippou hid himself with his fox magic and as for everyone else, helping Inuyasha out in his situation.

The red kimono that Inuyasha wore was being torn to shreds by Kikyou's arrows. Miroku cried out in pain as an arrow that was no where near Kikyou's arrows, ahot in his back in another direction. Sango's cheek was grazed by another direction of a different arrows, barely missing its mark.

Sango helped Miroku to his feet, as they struggled to get past the newy flying aroows that were aimed at them. "Kirara!" Sango shouted. Instanly, Kirara was surrounded by fire as she transformed into her bigger form. Sango grabbed Miroku and jumped on Kirara's back as more arrows were fired. Kirar dodged them as best she could as she tried to get her friends safely into the sky.

Down below was having trouble with the dead priestess. "Why are you doing this, Kikyou?" Inuyasha finally asked.

Kikyou shrugged as her eyes went to soulless. "Because I want to. You deserve to die!" At the same time, the pendant soon started to glow an aeerie orange color, as it sent out asignal, to all the other dead priestesses near her.

Ina matter of minutes, eleven more Kikyou's emerged from the dark depths of the forest, circling Inuyasha and his comrades. An arrow fired by one of the Kikyous, shot Kirara down, along with Sango and Miroku. They all came down in a matter of seconds. The Kikyou that shot the arrow laughed bitterly.

All the Kikyou's laughed in unison as thier pendants started to sparkle. Miroku struggled to raise his head as he noticed somthing strange. His eyes grew eide in surprise.

"Inuyasha! The pendant around the Kikyous neck is the _Dead Priestess Pendant_!" Miroku yelled as loud as he could.

Inuyasha looked towards Miroku's direction. "The dead priestess ppendant? What the hell is that?! Is it powered by the shard of the Shikon Jewel?"

Miroku winced in pain. "From my understanding, it is. But listen to this. The dead priestess pendant isn't suppose to be copyed along with the clones!"

"Why?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but it has to be due to the fact that Kikyou is a dead priestess that steal the souls of dead women. Unfortunately, the Shikon Jewel got copyed along with it." Miroku replied.

"So...how do we defeat them?" Inuyasha asked.

"You have to kill one of them and instanly, the rest will fall. But the problem is that you need to kill the original Kikyou."

"What?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Die Inuyasha!" All the Kikyou's in unison readyed their arroes and aimed them all at Inuyasha. The arrows started to glow a bright bluish-silver surrounded by a sacred aura.

Inuyasha unsheathes his sword and it glows with the Wind Scar forming, as all the Kikyou's fire their arrows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just When You Thought One Dead Priestess Was Enough**

_By: Youkai no Kira_

_Chapter Four_

Inuyasha defends himself with his massive sword only recievign a few arrows in his arm or his side. In unison, all the priestesses grab an arrow and position it to strike. With little time to spare and remembering Miroku's advice, Inuyasha springs forward as he swings the blade over his head.

Seconds before the Kikyou in front of him fires the arrow, hitting his targeton the mark. Suddenly, the pendantglows bright red on the Kikyou that Inuyasha destroys, breaking and shattering, as the jewel shard flies at Inuyasha's feet.

Sango and Miroku look around to see that the pendant on the clones are blackas they diappear into the wind.

Inuyasha looks at the Kikyou before him as he realzed what he prevented so many times before. Kikyu is suffering a slow and painful death. "Inuyasha," Kikyou began. "Why did you kill me? Did I deserve to die? Ws I so wrong that you had to kill me or do you really hate me so? I love you, Inuyasha."

With that, Kikyou tured to dust, floating in the wind. The soul collectors nearby explode silently and follow their former master of the endless wind. Inuyasha's sword slips out of his hjands and the boy falls to his knees sobbing at the death of his former lover.

Later on that evening in Kaede's village, everybody's wounds were treated a s Inuyasha looks to the star in silence. He jumps from the rooftop and lands silnetly onto his feet and arrives in Kaede's hut. Nobody says a word to Inuyasha, even Shippou is speechless. Inuyasha lies on jhis back and let his mind wander into a dreamless sleep.

Early morning of the next day, on her pink bike down the narrow path to Kaede's village, is a very cheerful Kagome. she smiles happily as she arrives to ctach up with Inuyasha and his companinions.

"Good morning evryone!" Kagome says in a perky voice. She notices Inuyasha's sadness. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

Miroku pulls Kagome aside. "Kikyou died and you know how that made Inuyasha feel." he whispered.

Kagome pulls away from Miroku and runs. She hugs Inuyasha from behind as an act of comfort. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"It's not your fault, Kagome." Inuyasha whispers sadly as he turns around to face her. He looks at the chain around her neck. "What's that?"

"Oh. This?" Kagome asks in confusion as she pulls out her necklace. "This is a gift from my grandfather. It's called the dead priestess pendant. Whatever that means."

Inuyasha instinctively draws out his sword. Kagome blinks in confusion. "You're going down, Kagome! You're a clone and I'm gonna kill you!"

An anger mark appears on Kagome's forehead. "Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

Inuyasha falls to the ground. Sango and Miroku sweatdrop. "That's Kagome for ya!" Sango replies.

"What are you talking about?" saya a shy voice from behid them.

Everyone turns around to meet another Kagome. Inuyasha, Shippou, Sango and Miroku sweat drop, seconds before they all passed out.

A/N: I was inspired by a scene in a movie (lots and lots of priestesses) and by my friend who wanted Kikyou to die. The pendant, plot and manipulation of the characters are mine. Please review and read some of my other stories and review for them as wll. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. It belngs tt Takahashi Rumiko-San.


End file.
